


Dragon's Journey

by Onixx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Jedi Academy (Star Wars), Expanded Universe, Korriban (Star Wars), Legends, M/M, Mpreg, Sith Academy, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixx/pseuds/Onixx
Summary: Vex, a Sith apprentice, is forced to navigate and find his place in the world of the Sith Academy after the death of his master.  When a complication arises in his carefully laid plans, what will he choose to do? Will he abandon all that he's worked so hard for to fulfill this new mission?
Relationships: OCs - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I set this in an AU using EU/Legends material because I suck at keeping timelines straight and I wanted a sort of reborn Sith Academy existing at the same time as Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy. Not a big fan of the new "Canon," so may have Jaina or Jacen pop up later in the story (screw the Kylo/Rey business).

#  Dragon's Journey 

### Chapter 1

Night in the Valley of the Dark Lords, and Korriban's seven moons hung in the air. A solitary, dark cloaked figure on a speeder bike entered the Valley, the hum of the engine echoing off the tombs as it went. Vex stretched out his awareness in the Force, the better to sense any potential threats. He knew of the deadly beasts that guarded the tombs, the horrific _tuk'ata_ , the Sith hounds. Oh, he knew them all too well. They were, after all, a great part of what had made him who and what he was now. The feeling of, well, feeling everything around him, sensing any creatures and their intent, if any, towards him, was supremely heady. Part of him resented the need for the speeder; he might have made the trek on foot from the Academy, had it not been for his legs.

_I belong here,_ he sent out telepathically, putting any malignant being on notice. _You took from me once, but you shall not do so again! I have become more than what I was, more than the pathetic weak one that you brutalized!_

An audible growl escaped Vex's lips involuntarily, and a section of long, raven-black glossy hair escaped the hood of his cloak, blown by the wind that whispered down the Valley and through the abandoned edifices. To those who served the Light, it would seem an ill wind indeed, giving off a foreboding air. To the Sith warrior, however, the wind was a thrilling promise that spoke of the power awaiting those bold and worthy enough to seek out what treasures might remain in these environs. And there was one in particular which he sought.

Not much further, and he would reach his destination. He could feel the darkness calling to him the deeper into the Valley he travelled, and he revelled in the sensation. He didn't know anyone else below the rank of master who would dare to come here alone, without at least one companion for backup. But he was guided by a dream, or perhaps it was more a vision given to him in sleep. He slipped a hand into his cloak and grasped the amulet that rested there on a leather cord around his neck. The purple stone lay coolly against his chest; designed for healing and protection, it was a work of Sith sorcery, a talent of his late master, Darth Anrem.

_They took him from me!_ Vex raged to himself in his mind. _They feared what we could become together: two blademasters, one with a bit of a talent for sorcery._

He fought hard against a rising tide of memories that threatened to overwhelm him. He tried his hardest to push the thoughts away-

_Vex's vision was blurry. Everything was...discolored. Oddest of all was that he couldn't feel his own weight. He was...floating. Ah, a bacta tank. So weak. He could barely move his arms, but there they were- the flesh and blood of his left and the right, which terminated in a cybernetic wrist and hand. It looked strange- as if it was perhaps encased in some sort of protective coating or sleeve to keep it safe from the liquid._

__

_He tried to stretch his legs. First the right. The right. The...nothing! Nothing! Panic began to rise in his throat, and he was sure he would have screamed aloud had it not been for the respirator covering his mouth and nose. Well, the left, then. Left leg...left! Again, nothing! Now he was beyond fright; he was furious! What had they done to him?! What had they done?!! He would free himself, he would… Beyond the walls of the tank, he could sense the fright of the medical personnel nearby._

__

_"He's waking up! He's going to...someone sedate him!" one cried._

__

_There had to be a few mildly Force-sensitive beings among them; he knew those ones were feeling the effects of his rage already and were in a panic to stop him before he either further injured himself or destroyed delicate and expensive medical equipment. Vex didn't care. He didn't care what was destroyed as long as others suffered with him. He was going to…_

__

_Suddenly, it was as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over his head. His anger vanished, replaced by shock. A figure stood in front of the tank, resting one palm firmly on the glass._

__

**_Stop it_ ** _, _a familiar voice ordered, not heard with his ears, but touching his mind._ **_Save your bloodlust for later, for the ones who caused this, not those who are trying to heal you._**_

____

**Master** , Vex responded weakly, cowed.

____

_His head felt strange, and there was something more than the bacta interfering with his vision. Everything on the one side was...dark. Gone._

____

**_Don't start again on me again, Anrem,_** _his master warned, sensing the mixture of fear and disorientation rising in his apprentice's mind._ **_You're better than this. You aren't the Coruscanti street brat I rescued any longer. You haven't been for years. You are Vex. And none of this changes anything. You will rise again, stronger than before. Think of last night. If anger is too much for now, think on passion. Think of...this._**

____

_Vex gasped as a phantom hand caressed his cock. Could everyone see? Was he wearing any sort of undergarment? Oh, Force, his body was responding anyway…_

____

He shook himself, reorienting to the present. Now was the time for anger, not reveries!

____

_You're not distracting me,_ Vex warned whatever was trying to turn his thoughts aside from his mission. _This was Lord Anrem's last charge to me, and I will fulfill it!_

____

Ah, here it was. The tomb he sought. Vex killed the engine of the speeder bike and strode towards the entrance, silently cursing every step that he needed to take between the bike and the stone of the tomb. There were few things he disliked about Korriban, but one constant trial was the sand. There were practical reasons behind his annoyance, after all. His special nightly baths eased most of the problem and he did take care to wear his tall boots, but this sand seemed determined to foul things up for him, as if it had a mind of its own. As well-constructed as his prostheses were, even they weren't immune to technological issues when it came to certain substances.

____

But he had larger concerns at the moment. Vex could most definitely sense a hostile presence as soon as he entered the tomb. Although this one was ostensibly empty, at least in the sense that it contained no body, still the creatures guarded it. A fantastically large abomination of a _tuk'ata_ came charging at him almost before his eyes could adjust to the change in light. Quickly, he drew his lightsaber and ignited it, prepared for combat. As the Sith hound drew near, something odd happened- the creature began to slow! By the time it reached him, it was at a walk! The spines on its back bristled as it approached, still not completely assured of Vex's intentions and character. It exhaled sharply, blowing his hood back off his face as it seemed to be smelling him, taking his measure through his scent.

____

"That's right, your kind have come against me before," he ground out, still not letting his guard down. "I've become much stronger since our last encounter. I'm nothing like the unprepared, unworthy boy I was before."

____

_Sniff, sniff…_

____

For some reason, the creature seemed very interested in his stomach area.

____

_What in the Force?_ Vex thought.

____

This creature was clearly demented. It was behaving as if it were some domestic canine! He no longer sensed hostility from it, but curiosity and perhaps...awe?! The _tuk'ata_ suddenly sat, as if to indicate that it would let him pass. Warily, the Sith proceeded farther into the tomb, pausing for a moment of reverence before the empty throne where the lord's statue would have sat. They weren't so different in some ways, Vex and the absent lord. Both had come from practically nothing and risen to great heights. Oftentimes Vex felt a kinship with him, both more droid than man. The only difference was that, for the younger Sith, there was no all-confining suit, no permanent black prison. Sometimes the comparisons even worked in his favor, intimidating the new recruits who sought admission to the Academy or students he was about to instruct in lightsaber skills.

____

_You had things you valued and lost, too,_ Vex thought, as if he could communicate telepathically with the spirit of someone who had gone to the Light. Why he was wasting his time, he wasn't sure. Except you got one thing back, at the end- a member of your family.

____

As Vex sat, lost in thought, he heard footsteps padding closer. He looked up to see that the huge _tuk'ata_ had followed him from the other room! Again it sat beside him, silent except for its breathing. As a strange wind somehow began to blow, Vex could've sworn that he heard a voice murmuring softly.

____

_Sith'ari_ , it sounded like the voice was saying.

____

Now Vex was suspicious. Was this some Sith spirit testing him, or even seeking to trick him? Cautiously, he ventured deeper into the tomb in the direction that the whispering seemed to be coming from, his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber just in case.

____

_Seeds of darkness take root in you_ , the voice came again.

____

"Who are you?!" Vex demanded, anger rising in him like the waters of a flood. He had no time for deceptions or the games of ghosts. He was here for one thing and one thing only.

____

_This way, my Dragon_ the voice came again, this time closer and suddenly more human-sounding.

____

_My Dragon?!_ Vex had to fight to keep from starting in surprise.

____

He only knew one person who had ever addressed him that way. The pet name had come from his mastery of _djem so_ the form of lightsaber combat also known as the Way of the Krayt Dragon. Aggressive and often used by those of great physical strength, the form could batter an opponent into submission quickly if one was skilled enough.

____

_Yes, my Dragon_ , the familiar voice encouraged. _This way._

____

This was unbelievable. First a _tuk'ata_ that seemed nearly tame and was following Vex on his journey through the tomb, and now a possible manifestation of his late master's spirit? He was half-tempted to pinch himself to ensure that this whole thing wasn't just a dream or vision. Suddenly, there it was, in an alcove to his right- a Sith holocron, sure enough.

____

_Beautiful_ , Vex thought, marvelling over the object's construction and running his hands over its faces. _And now it and the knowledge it contains are mine._ "Master?" he called aloud, wondering if he would actually get a response.

____

_I wasn't sure you'd need this_ replied the disembodied voice, _but now it appears that you do. Take care, my Dragon- many are the forces arrayed against you._

____

"Nothing will defeat me," Vex swore. "None save a master is my equal in combat, and I know that, deep down, they fear me and what I can become. The Dragon rises."

____

_You will need to keep up that fighting spirit. Much change is coming, in ways you never imagined. These changes are necessary, though; do not resist them._

____

"I won't," he promised. "Although I wish you could give me a- more specific clue as to what these changes will be."

____

_They grow,_ Anrem's voice came again. _Inside you._

____

Inexplicably, dread began to creep up Vex's spine, raising the hairs at the back of his neck.

____

"What?!" he cried. "Who grows? What grows?! Where in me?!"

____

The _tuk'ata_ , which until now had been silent, let out a concerned whine. As it had before, the creature poked a nose gently into Vex's abdomen. The message couldn't have been clearer. Coupled with his late master's warning of changes and growth, Vex suddenly became aware of what was almost certainly occurring.

____

"Impossible!" he snarled. "I have no means of getting into...such a state! I'm no female!"

____

Furious with the ridiculous notion that both the spirit and the Sith hound were trying to plant in his mind, Vex tucked the holocron into a large pocket on the inside of his cloak and stalked back towards the tomb's entrance, ready to head back to the Academy and put this whole blasted thing behind him, at least for a time. He'd secure the holocron in his suite and examine it later.

____

_Spirits, Sith hounds...they all seem obsessed with telling me that something impossible is happening to me,_ Vex fumed to himself mentally as he started the speeder bike and tore off back towards his home. _I haven't felt ill- aren't the pregnant supposed to be sick at least once a day? How far along would I be, anyway? I don't have a female's cycle to date anything._

_____ _

He would sort things out later. Perhaps a visit to the med center in the morning, just to be certain. There were still some hours until daylight, and much could still be made of the night.

_____ _


	2. Chapter 2

Vex sighed, removing his cloak first and hanging it on a hook, then beginning to disrobe further. He had to confess that this particular outfit was one of his favorites; the dark brown tunic, topped by a black leather surcoat, and pants were actually modeled on a look he'd seen on a holo of Anakin Skywalker. He removed his shirt and cast it carelessly aside, walking over to a special panel on the wall and pressing a sequence of buttons to fill the specially-designed tub. With a gurgle and a purr of the pumps, it began to fill with warmed fluid, dark grey and ever so slightly viscous. He removed his pants, and that's when he started. Looking down at his usually toned physique, he could see an undeniable slight rounding to his lower abdomen.

_How long has it been like this?!_

Vex didn't generally make a habit of staring at or examining himself other than to care for his prostheses. He knew that he was in amazing physical condition, which wasn't just idle bragging. He visited the practice gym every day and kept busy with frequent sparring bouts when not attending or teaching classes in the art of lightsaber dueling and the various forms. Cautiously, he ran his cybernetic right hand over the gentle mound. It was soft, yet firm in it's own way. A shudder ran down his spine, though he wasn't sure if it was of revulsion or something else. 

_Master was probably right,_ Vex mused, shaking his head in amazement.

He grabbed a leather tie from a nightstand drawer and fastened his waist-length obsidian locks back, then pinned them up in a sort of messy, bun-like style, enough to keep it out of the fluid which had just reached the maximum level in the bath. Entirely nude, he lowered himself until he felt the ledge beneath him, and then sat. He felt the tickle of the nanobots beginning to move through the joints of his cybernetic legs, repairing microscopic damage to wires and drivers and polishing the duranium and the gleaming phrik inlays.

He reflexively splayed the intricately-jointed toes, as if his lower limbs were flesh and blood and someone was tickling his feet. He trailed his right hand and wrist in the fluid also, letting the nanobots clean and repair it too. At times like these, he was especially conscious of his cyborg nature. Without his augmentations, he'd essentially be a half-blind torso and head with a left arm and hand. A- a thing, barely even a human being. His left eye, thankfully, was relatively self-maintaining, just as an organic one would be. He let the disgust and self-hatred build, refusing to allow himself pure relaxation.

_Peace is a lie._

He felt a subtle pressure, a change in his awareness, the Force alerting him to a visitor before he even heard the knock on his door.

_Who the…?_

Practically no one was foolish enough to seek him out in his room. He valued his privacy, and everyone knew it.

"Vex," sing-songed a soft voice, seeking entrance.

Using the Force, Vex unlocked his door. "Come in," he spoke, as the other Sith slipped inside and shut the door behind him.

"Hi," Kess greeted, giving Vex a meaningful look that belied the shy act he was putting on. "Oh, maintenance time? Didn't mean to interrupt, babe."

"No matter; I won't be long," Vex assured his favorite lover.

Kess was a delicious blond, a bit shorter than Vex's imposing stature, with the lithe build of a dancer. Few would guess that he usually took the dominant position in bed, given his rather feminine looks.

"You feel...feisty," Kess smirked, as Vex felt the gentle brush of Kess's mind on his own. "Feisty and in need of a big cock in your ass."

Vex exhaled sharply, his dick hardening at the declaration. He stood, nanofluid dripping from his lower body as he stepped out of the bath and began to towel himself off.

"Oh, look, something's happy to see me," Kess gently teased, gazing pointedly at Vex's now-sizeable erection.

Vex growled low, passion firing in his veins.

"You're being extremely provocative, Kess," he managed, as the younger man knelt and gently took Vex's dick in his mouth. The blond's talented tongue swirled around the shaft and up and over the head, tearing an audible groan from Vex's throat.

"So tasty, my lord," Kess purred, playing at one of his favorite games.

It was one of Kess's little kinks, playing at master and apprentice with Vex. Vex had to admit that it was a delightful stroke to his ego, imagining himself titled as he really should be by now. What name would he be given? Darth...what? He was snapped out of his musings by the sensation of two saliva-slickened fingers plunging into his hole simultaneously. Vex gasped aloud in pleasure.

"I...really should make you...pay...for interrupting...my bath," he managed.

"Ooh, how would you punish me? Force-choke me, Master?" Kess asked coyly.

"You'd get off on that, wouldn't you? Kinky bastard."

Vex settled for threading the fingers of one hand through Kess's mane of golden hair, letting him know that he was still the one in charge and might give a nice yank if he felt like it.

"Clothes off. Now." Vex ordered, keen for Kess to be in the same state of undress as himself.

"Yes, Master," Kess murmured, feigning the dutiful apprentice.

He disrobed at a maddeningly slow pace; when he had finally finished, Vex's patience was nearly at an end. Using the Force, he slammed Kess onto his bed and pounced him, kissing his mouth almost angrily and yet passionately.

"Mmph!" Kess exclaimed, whatever he might have been trying to say having been muffled under Vex's assault.

Kess reached up a hand between their bodies and began to gently pinch and stroke one of Vex's nipples, drawing a sharp cry from the dark-haired man.

 _Force, that stung!_ Vex thought with surprise.

"That...that hurt?" Kess asked, startled.

"Yes!" Vex growled.

"It never has before."

"Well, it kriffing does now!"

Kess looked almost frightened, bewildered at the uncharacteristic moodiness of his lover.

"You're... _different_ somehow," Kess ventured cautiously, not wanting to provoke Vex further. "Your...Force presence. It feels…" 

"Feels _how?_ " Vex demanded, cybernetic hand to Kess's throat.

"Feels...somehow multiplied," Kess gasped. "Like it's more than just the two of us here."

Enraged, Vex removed his hand from Kess's neck and drove his fist into the wall above the bed.

"Son of a- _raaaghhh!_ " Vex exclaimed, ending in a wordless shriek of fury.

Kess slipped out from under his lover and backed away a bit while still doing his level best to not reveal how worried he was.

"I'm not doing this," he told Vex flatly. "You wanna duel or something tomorrow, fine. But when you're practically murderous over a small mistake in bed, I'm not standing around waiting to get killed. I would suggest a drink, but that might only make things worse. You might level the cantina with your special ability entirely by accident."

Vex took a breath. How much could he safely reveal to Kess? How far could he trust him?

"I...I learned something startling earlier," he confessed, calming a bit. "I had a vision of my late master, and he told me that I was, well…"

"That you were...?" Kess prompted, intrigued.

"That I'm...expecting."

"Wait, what? How?!"

"The usual way, I suppose," Vex replied. "As to how I came to possess the ability to get in such a state, I have no idea. And to top it off, Lord Anrem seemed to think that I'm carrying more than one."

"Hell," Kess breathed, astonished. "And the father?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. No idea how far along I am, otherwise I might have a better clue. But something gives me the feeling they're probably yours."

Kess's jaw dropped. Vex smirked, folding his arms across his chest and sitting back a bit on the bed as if to say, "Take that how you want."

"I imagine I'll go to the med center sometime tomorrow for confirmation and to date how far I am," Vex continued. "After first ensuring their complete discretion."

Kess came close again, sitting on the bed beside Vex. He began to put his arm around Vex's shoulders, pausing a bit when Vex gave him a suspicious look.

"What? I can't comfort you?" Kess asked.

"Why? This is another battle to weather. Besides, you get too close, it could get used against you. If people find out you have a fondness for someone, it can become a chink in your armor. Don't you remember Darth Malgus and his Twi'lek lover? He wound up killing her to keep her from being used against him."

"You think that's what happened with Darth Anrem, don't you?" Kess pressed. "Someone knew he was falling for you so they killed him to hurt you."

Vex felt his entire body growing hot with anger. Kess had no right to even breathe Anrem's name, let alone speculate as to the cause of his demise!

"I shouldn't have said anything," Kess said quickly, trying to control the rising tide of fury he could feel coming from Vex. "You're right. Your business, your choice to tell me or not." He sighed. "But you should really get some sleep. You're meant to be at the Arrival Ceremony in the morning. Some new prospects are coming. You get to be the intimidating student representative, as usual." He smiled slightly.

Vex snorted, then found himself smirking again. He really did relish being one of the ones paraded as a paragon of what it was to be Sith in front of new recruits. He reflexively found himself running a hand over the heavily-scarred left side of his face, leftovers from the claws that had gouged out his eye. A few glimpses of his scars peeking out from the cover of his hood were valuable in demonstrating to new Sith what dedication looked like. Suddenly, Vex felt a gentle hand caressing his slightly-rounded abdomen. With a start, he realized that Kess was petting it.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked the blond.

"Because I want to feel," Kess shrugged. "You must be a few months already, seeing as how you're starting to show a tiny bit."

"Don't imagine you'll feel anything- I haven't even felt any movement yet, and I understand that comes before it can be felt from the outside," Vex responded a bit gruffly.

For some reason, he found himself turning to look at Kess. He studied his bedmate a bit. Kess caught the look and closed what little distance remained between the two men, joining his lips with Vex's in a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, what's the occasion?" Vex managed in between kisses.

"For some reason, the thought of you with a big round tummy full of our babies is turning me on," Kess confessed.

Vex's blood fired with lust as his erection returned with a vengeance.

"Better top me while you can, then," he semi-taunted. "Lube's in the top drawer of my nightstand, you know."

Their rigid cocks brushed together as Vex allowed the slighter man to roll him onto his back. He heard Kess rustling around in the drawer a bit, finally drawing out the requested bottle.

"This time, please don't nearly kill me if I unintentionally hurt you," Kess said, teasing a bit.

"Fuck me good enough and it might not even matter to me," Vex replied, a hint of "I dare you" insouciance in his tone.

"Ooh, a test."

Vex felt his lover's fingers gently spread the halves of his ass as a tongue began to lick and probe at his entrance.

"Dirty boy," he mock-scolded breathily.

"Mmm, the dirtiest, and you know it. I love to eat your ass."

In and out the tongue plunged, making Vex even more lust-crazed.

"Nnnngh," he managed.

The sound of a bottle opening. The wet slurping of lube being spread on the huge cock the cyborg loved so well.

"You know you want this, Master," Kess smirked, falling back into the game.

"Force, you know it, you little slut. Now shut up and fuck me."

"Yes, my lord." 

With that, Vex was abruptly filled to the limit with all the dick he could wish for. He gasped, savoring how much he was being stretched. As Kess began to thrust, he whispered hotly into Vex's ear.

"You know what I was thinking?" he purred to the other Sith.

"Mmm?"

"Maybe me and Kennet could both take you at the same time. How'd you like being stuffed with two big cocks at the same time? If that's not enough, we could always add a dildo. I wonder how wide we can stretch you?"

Vex's eyes widened at the thought, fighting the urge to drool at the delightful suggestion.

"I'll put it to him tomorrow," Kess promised. "You're such a whore for cock, Master."

"Harder," the dark-haired Sith demanded.

"Of course."

Vex let out a strangled groan as Kess began to pound into his ass, hitting his sweet spot with nearly every stroke. He knew he probably looked a sight, his long hair come undone from its bindings and spilled every which way across the pillows, his eyes practically rolling back in their sockets in pleasure. But he didn't care.

"Haaaaahhh!" he cried, not minding in the slightest who or how many heard.

"Yes, my lord, scream for me!" Kess encouraged, his hazel eyes looking crazed and intense.

"Chit, yes! I'm gonna…" the warrior panted beneath him, the head of his cock pearly with pre.

"Yeah? Will this do it?"

Two lubed fingers were suddenly slid in beside the cock, stretching Vex's hole even wider. Kess's fingers began to wickedly prod at Vex's sweet spot along with the cock that was already in there.

"Gaaaaahhh!!"

With a wordless cry, Vex hit his peak and flew over, cum spurting from his dick in hot jets. Kess wasn't far behind, moaning loudly as his release came.

"Yeahhh," Kess sighed contentedly as he collapsed onto Vex. He kissed the larger man's luscious lips and then just laid there for a moment, still buried inside him despite beginning to soften.

_Through passion, I gain strength._

Vex yawned a bit despite himself. Impulsively, Kess fastened his lips to Vex's neck and sucked, leaving what he knew would be a good-sized love mark.

"Kess…" Vex growled softly in warning.

"I know, I know," Kess sighed, pulling out and flopping bonelessly to the bed beside him. He looked at the chrono on his wrist. "Mmm, we should get some rest." He pulled back the covers for Vex, then slid in next to him uninvited. "You got a big day ahead of you. 'Night, babe."

 _Presumptuous little bitch,_ Vex thought lazily, rolling his eyes but being too exhausted to care very much. It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep, Kess snoring softly.


End file.
